rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
DIVE TO WORLD
DIVE TO WORLD es el tercer opening de Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. Esta es cantada por CHERRYBLOSSOM, este opening dura desde el episodio 52 al 73. Letras Kanji= Jumping!!! Yes, oh ride on time 届け響け行け　One more time 可愛いだけじゃ物足りないから BURNING! HIT TIME ☆ 隙間ない花びらを かき分けて歩くはじゃいだあの木漏れ日 照れくさそうな顔をして いつもより不安そうな足取り進む この前と同じこと 繰り返し遊んで幼いあの笑顔 外の風は心地良くて 桜舞う教室が僕のシナリオ Every time Just for time ちょっと知らない世界へ旅する 愛する君と共に Dive to world Feel in wind It ticks away time Come on!! Break down Take your hands SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER みんなで騒げ Hi ☆ COMMUNICATION!! 大事な夢の話をしよう　震える心抱き締めて ずっと望んでいたあの頃簡単に摑めないけど 準備はいいかい？　いくよ永遠に刻む 新たなSTORY　駆け出して ダイブする　Show me Fly the Sky |-| Romaji= Jumping!!! Yes, oh ride on time todoke hibike ike One more time kawaii dake ja monotari nai kara BURNING! HIT TIME sukima nai hanabira o kaki wakete aruku hajaida ano komore hi terekusa souna kao o shite itsumo yori fuan souna ashidori susumu kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no SHINARIO Every time Just for time chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru aisuru kimi to tomo ni Dive to world Feel in wind It ticks away time Come on!! Break down Take your hands SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER minna de sawage Hi COMMUNICATION!! daiji na yume no hanashi o shiyou furueru kokoro dakishimete zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo junbi wa iikai iku yo eien ni kizamu aratana STORY kakedashite DAIBU suru Show me Fly the Sky Completa Kanji= Jumping!!! Yes, oh ride on time 届け響け行け One more time いかしたあいつの叫ぶ声　そんな恋してみたい Get on time I can fly　You can fly　フライング禁止だぜ? Yeah all right! 可愛いだけじゃ物足りないから　BURNING! HIT TIME☆ 隙間ない花びらを　かき分けて歩く　はしゃいだあの木漏れ日 照れくさそうな顔をして　いつもより不安そうな足取り進む この前と同じ事　繰り返し遊んで幼いあの笑顔 外の風は心地良くて　桜舞う教室が僕のシナリオ Every time　Just for time ちょっと知らない世界へ旅する 愛する君と共に Dive to world Feel in wind　It ticks away time Come on!!　Break down　Take your hands SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER みんなで騒げ Hi☆COMUNICATION!! 大事な夢の話をしよう　震える心抱き締めて ずっと望んでいたあの頃　簡単に掴めないけど 準備はいいかい?　いくよ　永遠に刻む 新たなSTORY　駆け出して ダイブする　Show me　Fly the sky 不器用な僕らは　二人きり手を繋ぎ　汗ばむ MY HAND この時がずっと続けばいい　いつまでも永遠に it's my LOVE 辛い時もあるし　爽やかな風全て憂鬱になるの マニュアル通りうんざりで　肩叩く君が僕の勇気さ Lose my way　Aim at light ぎゅっと踏み出す疾走からなるBEATは BOYSには負けない心情 Believe it　I do not cover it YO!! Break down　Take your hands Everybody say “Ho” まだ行けるぜみんなで“Hi”　Let's moving 名も無いアイランドへの地図見よう パンチのきいたTシャツ着て 赤と青の旗を掲げ　明日へと飛び出すんだ 涙と汗できらめく　別れの日々 小さな手で　手を握り歌い続ける ベスト・メモリー いつかさよならするって教えてくれた人は 砂の様に優しく包んでくれた 甘いチェリーをどうぞ　すぐ側で笑っているから 悲しい顔見せないで そんな顔して見つめないで　Wow… Let's, Let's go music party Come on baby　Nice body ナイステンション　ハイアテンション 最終便まもなく Riding Lonely×3 Girl　Shake the passion　Are you ready? GO☆GO☆READY☆GO☆GO 大事な夢の話をしよう　震える心抱き締めて ずっと望んでいたあの頃　簡単に掴めないけど 準備はいいかい?　いくよ　永遠に刻む 新たなSTORY　駆け出して ダイブする　Show me　Fly the sky. |-| Romaji= Jumping!!! Yes, oh ride on time todoke hibike ike One more time ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai Get on time\ I can fly You can fly FURAINGU kinshi da ze Yeah all right! kawaii dake ja monotarinai kara BURNING! HIT TIME sukima nai hanabira o kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi terekusasou na kao shite itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no SHINARIO Every time Just for time chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru aisuru kimi to tomo ni Dive to world Feel in wind It ticks away time Come on!! Break down Take your hands SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER minna de sawage Hi COMUNICATION!! daiji na yume no hanashi o shiyou furueru kokoro dakishimete zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo junbi wa ii kai iku yo eien ni kizamu arata na STORY kakedashite DAIBU suru Show me Fly the sky bukiyouna bokura wa futari kiri te o tsunagi asebamu MY HAND kono toki ga zutto tsuzukeba ii itsu made mo eien ni its my LOVE tsurai toki mo aru shi sawayakana kaze subete yuubutsu ni naru no MANYUARU toori unzari de kata tataku kimi ga boku no yuuki sa Lose my way Aim at light gyutto fumidasu shissou kara naru BEAT wa BOYS ni wa makenai shinjou Believe it I do not cover it YO!! Break down　Take your hands Everybody say "Ho" mada ikeru ze minna de "Hi" Lets moving na mo nai AIRANDO e no chizu miyou PANCHI no kiita T SHATSU kite aka to ao no hata wo kakage ashita e to tobidasunda namida to ase de kirameku wakare no hibi chiisana te de te o furi utai tsuzukeru BESUTO MEMORII itsuka sayonara surutte oshiete kureta hito wa suna no you ni yasashiku tsutsunde kureta amai CHERII o douzo sugu soba de waratteiru kara kanashii kao misenaide sonna kao shite mitsumenaide Wow... Lets Lets go music party Come on Baby Nice Body NAISU TENSHON HAIA TENSHON saishuu bin mamo naku Riding Lonely 3 Girl Shake the passion Are you ready? GO GO READY GO GO daiji na yume no hanashi o shiyou furueru kokoro dakishimete zutto nozonde ita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo junbi wa ii kai iku yo eien ni kizamu arata na STORY kakedashite DAIBU suru Show me Fly the sky. Videos Anime= |-| Oficial= Categoría:Openings